In recent years, with the widespread use of digital cameras, the usage range thereof has increased from general use to business use.
Due to such an increase of the usage range of digital cameras, various functions have been added thereto.
For example, at a construction site, photographic recording is mandatory, scenes to be shot as a record are predetermined, and it is necessary to record all the scenes with the shooting date, time, place, and so on.
Thus, the need for shooting all of the predetermined scenes has increased.
However, a technique regarding an imaging apparatus capable of easily preventing forgetting to shoot has not been suitably developed.
In Japanese patent application publication number 2009-239696, an imaging apparatus capable of storing information of a character string shot in advance by the use of a digital camera by a user in association with a shot image has been disclosed.
However, in the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent application publication number 2009-239696, it is necessary for a user to shoot information of a character string including shooting date, place, and so on in advance, and a troublesome operation to associate the information of the character string with the shot image is required.
And since there is no function to prevent forgetting to shoot in the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent application publication number 2009-239696, it is not possible to prevent forgetting to shoot.
Japanese patent number 4124402 discloses an imaging apparatus such that a shooting list including names of scenes of objects to be recorded is inputted in advance, and in a case where a name of a scene included in the shooting list displayed on a screen is selected and shooting is performed, data of the shot image is recorded in association with the selected name of the scene.
However, in the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent number 4124402, it is necessary to select a shooting list and a name of a scene each, and this makes operations troublesome when shooting. And in the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent number 4124402, since shooting completion information is all deleted in a case of selecting a shooting list and in a case of turning off the power, it is necessary to shoot all the scenes corresponding to names of scenes included in a shooting list at one time, and therefore it can hardly be said to be user-friendly.